


Bavarian Barmaid

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Camelot Oktoberfest, M/M, cross-dressing, dirndl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wears a dirndl at Camelot Annual Oktoberfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bavarian Barmaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bavarian Rhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976638) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



> Camelittle, I love you and your brain. Here, have a pretty Merlin.

                                         

 

and a scanned version:

 

                                    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I gave it the wrong title. Edited now.


End file.
